Goodbye
by Snow-Queen1
Summary: Rin is growing up, and Sesshomaru must make a choice after he realizes that he's grown fond of the human child. One shot song fic to 'Goodbye' by the Spice Girls. RR


I was wondering last night, what would happen when Rin got older. This is what popped into my mind. One shot song-fic. Bittersweet. Read and review please.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Listen little child there will come a day  
when you will be able, able to say,_**

My senses twitched. I smelled something in the air. The aroma of flowers mixed with a more metallic scent. Much like blood.

_That smell__… I've smelt it before… But where?_

Ah, yes. I remembered now. It was the smell a female gave off before they cycled.

My brow furrowed in confusion. Female? There were no females here…

My gaze fell on Rin.

**_nevermind_****_ the pain,  
Or the aggrevation, you know there's a better way  
for you and me to be_******

The child slept soundly, gracefully, oblivious to all the world.

Suddenly I understood, and Kagura's words came back to me, almost haunting me.

**_Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Fly like an angel heaven sent to me  
  
_**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hello there. Are you planning on bearing Sesshomaru any children?" She joked with Rin._

_"Leave her alone. She is but a child. Do you take me for a pervert?"_

_She smiled._

_"That girl is a child no longer. She is approaching eleven summers, is she not? You cannot keep her forever you know…"_

_**Goodbye my friend,  
(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)**  
  
_

_"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do. Be gone. Listening to your babble is beneath me."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**It's not the end,  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pains turn into fears)** _

I thought of the child's kindness to Jaken. The way she went searching for his medicine when he needed it. The way she had tried to help me on the day we met.

**_So glad we made it, time will never change it no_******

**_Just a little love,  
Big imagination,  
Never let no one take it away,_**_  
  
_I looked at Rin. As much as I hated admitting it, Kagura was right. And what I'd hated even more, was that I had grown quite fond of the human child.

**_Went into the world  
(into the world)  
What a revelation,  
  
_******

She would not be a child forever. She was turning into a woman.

**_She found there's a better way for you and me to be  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
  
_******

I sighed. This may well be the most difficult task I had ever had to do.

**_Find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby_******

I awoke with the sun shining in my eyes, and I noticed that I was being held in someone's arms. I looked up to see Sesshomaru.

He glanced down at me, and put me down.

**_Goodbye my friend,  
(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)  
It's not the end,  
  
_**

I stared at him. Something was obviously wrong for us to be traveling so early in the morning, and him carrying me nonetheless. I waited for an explanation.

**_(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)  
So glad we made it, time will never change it no_******

None came. I ventured out.

"Um, Sesshomaru-Sama. What's wrong?"

"We are going on a small walk, you and I. Come along, and don't doddle."

**_You know its time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
The times when we would play about,  
The way we used to scream and shout,  
  
_**

I was confused, but who was I to question him?__

I followed.

A comfortable, almost sad silence came upon us. I didn't know why. He didn't speak, only stared straight ahead. We stayed like this for some time, until I caught sight of a village looming ahead.

Sesshomaru sighed, and spoke.

**_We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Find out for certain love is gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby_******

"Rin-Chan, this is for your own good. You cannot, and must not stay with Jaken and I forever. It will be better for you this way."

**_Goodbye my friend,  
(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)  
It's not the end,  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)_**

Realization dawned on me.

"What?" I asked incredulously, "You're leaving me?"

"Yes."

Tears came to my eyes.

"But, why?"

He was quiet for a moment, and I thought he wouldn't answer. Maybe it was just he didn't want to.

**_So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it  
No no no no_******

"You are coming to a stage in your life, where… male company should not be of top priority. You will be better off with females of your own race, where you can grow properly."

I blinked.

"I don't understand."

He stopped, knelt down, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You are growing up, Rin-Chan. You can't stay with me anymore."

He got up and proceeded walking, until we came to a humble looking cottage.

"This is where you will stay. I have made arrangements. They will treat you as one of their own, and eventually you are to become a Miko. You will have a good life."

_  
**You know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
And don't forget you can rely**_

I couldn't speak. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I looked away from him, ashamed that I was crying.

I felt arms around me.

_Sesshomaru__ was hugging me?_

They released me as quickly as they had engulfed me.

"Goodbye."

He turned away, and began walking back toward where we had come.

"Sesshomaru! Will I ever see you again?" I yelled our hoarsely.

He turned around at me, and half-smiled.

"Perhaps."

I watched the woman come out to greet Rin, and Rin go inside, after giving me a mournful last glance. She did not see the single tear that ran down my cheek.

Yes, perhaps I would come to see her sometime.

**_You know it's to say goodbye,  
And don't forget on me you can rely  
I will help you help you on your way  
I will help you everyday _******


End file.
